Rejected,Popstar What The!
by franzine-chan
Summary: Lucy and Yukino are nerds and best friends.Sting and Rogue are childhood friends and famous in the school.What happened if the girls were rejected which causes them to leave?read and find out!Rolu and Yukino x Sting StiLuRo story out!
1. Moved

Lucy has always liked Rogue..Yukino likes the 2 girls are best would do **_EVERYTHING _**together while the 2 boys were childhood friends even and Yukino were the school's nerds while Sting and Rogue were the school's famous boys

* * *

**Present**

Lucy's P.O.V

My best friend and I am ready to confess our love to 'them'.We saw them and went near spoke first,

"Sting may we talk in private"and they went somewhere else.

"Rogue,..._Ilikeyou_"I said the last part in one breath

"Lucy I am sorry I like you as a are everything I need in a friend:loyal,trust worthy,kind,and others so I guess that affect our friendship and I hate nerds like you"he said as I made a pretty good excuse and run off

**at Yukino;**her P.O.V

"Sting,I like you and I am not wishing that our relationship will grow" I said gently

"Okay,I am glad you understand,"he said"`cause I hate nerds like you"he said the second part quietly but I manage to hear it after I heard that I run off

_after a week_

**Rogue's P.o.v**

I kinda feel sorry for saying things like that to is a rumor spreading school that some of my fan girl made her leave,like she would never leave right?

**Sting's P.o.V**

I didn't mean to put it in that way...

I mean she would forgive me right?...

and Yukino is a nice girl she deserves something better...right?...

There is a rumor that she was emberass to see me...

**_Rogue and Sting P.O.V_**

That is it!I have questions in me like:

Are the rumors true?

Are Lucy/Yukino going to forgive us?

Are Lucy/Yukino even here?

Did we went too harsh?

and more!

That's it I'm going to find them!

_**No one's**_ P.o.v

After a couple of days have passed they hadn't seen the 2 girls they said their problem to each other, so they decided to asked Levy and the conservation:

"Levy,since you are Lucy and Yuki-"the boys said together and was cut off by a

_**SLAP!**_

"Ow ,what was that for?"Sting asked while rubbing the part of the slap

while Rogue stood quiet

"You have no right to call their name"Levy angrily said

"Okay"Sting said simply

"Anyways,where are they?"Rogue said almost angry

"They moved school,"Levy said and sobs,"be-b-because o-of you t-t-two"

**Done or maybe a cliffhanger?**

**me-finally done it is harder than I though**

**Lucy and Yukino - now you know how hard it is**

**Sting ang Rogue-please come back!**

**Lucy and Yukino**-**let us think about it...NO!**

**Sting -Then,if not we will go after you ,right Rogue?Rogue? **

**Rogue-(sulks in the corner)It is all my .**

**Sting-Now what school are you now?**

**Lucy,me and Yukino-S-E-C-R-E-T**

**me-Can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Sting-If I do it will you tell me?**

**me-no**

**Levy-Me!Franzine-chan does not own Fairy Tail**

**me-btw,I will make polls(if I can)you pick what couples and others will come on the next chapter(I hope) **

**Auf Wiedersehen** (goodbye in German) and **Danke (thank you) **

**for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2-where the girls are

**I am so sorry for keeping you guys you for the reviews I appriciate it.I am really sorry but Yukino here is the Yukino you know Fairy Tail(or Sabertooth) I just changed her ,please please forgive me!Now here this chapter is about Lucy and Yukino now:**

_**Yukino's P.o.v**_

We are now in a train going to St. Dreams Academy where we will study,we have our own dreams like me to become a famous singer and pianoist Lucy to be a famous guitarist and promised each other to succeed first before boys unless if it is are almost there,as Lucy is asleep in my shoulder .I woke her up.

"Are we there yet?"asked by my bff

" get up"I said

"Now let's get ready not to look like nerds** "**she said to me

I remove my ugly wig and put it in my bag.I remove my glasses and the contacs who's making my eyes blurry and I tied my hair sidewards.

Lucy remove her lifeless contacs and combed her hair

"Yukino,may we go to the hairsalon first?"she asked

"If we are going in a hairsalon then we'll just register on the schooland say that we will start school on Monday[[A/N:by the way in this story it is Thursday and that is not the date of Phil.]] and we wil shop."I replied and I saw in Lucy's eyes full of happiness

"Really?You promise?"Lucy asked

_'Boom!and that is it Lucy's childness took over...Although I kinda liked that part of Lucy'_I thought

"Yes,I promise"I reply

"pinky?"she challenged

I laughed at her childness,"I pinky promise"

_**No one's p.o.v**_

After 5% of their time they finally are out of the started having a girl talk:

"So how many J did you bring?"Lucy asked her best friend

"Me?10,000,000 well actually that's all I have,you?"Yukino replied

"Oh!Me!It is like yours plus, 1,000,000 so that makes our allowance 21,000,000 j let us have a rent first after shopping"Lucy said as they started walking

After a couple of minutes they found a 2 floor apartment and **bought** it not rented it.

So they went shopping bought a pink sleeveless top that only covers her breast and reveals her tummy[[A/N:More like a tube to me but hey!I am wearing it right now.]]and a very short skirt and simple dresses.

Yukino bought a shoulder sleeve as short as a tube but at the end it has a tight bow and maong skirts and she bought simple tops.

_**Time Skip:after the salon and nail art which they decided to**_

_**Yukino's P.o.v**_

_'I looked at my nails...Wow!It's blue!it has design!Okay Yukino calm down...It has 2 clouds and between it is a sun shining bright each finger.I made my hair grow waist length.'I _thought

_**Lucy's P.o.v**_

_'My nail art was pink with beautiful flowers as design.I saw Yukino freaked out like my hair?I let them dye my hair colored-cherry blossom and waist length too' _I thought

_**Time skip :Monday**_

_**Lucy's Pov**_

We are now at school so far we are gettin' a lot of whistles from boys and some jealousy from girls and some kind smile and 'can you be my friend ' aura from the left girls

Then,we heard:

"Lucy,Yukino is that you?"5 girls and a boy said

**_ Cliffhanger?Still not sure**

**me-okay now I made the poll already and you have 2 choices one for Yukino and one for Lucy**

**Sting-Author can you-?**

**me-no**

**Rogue-please~**

**me-no sorry if Rogue is a little OOC**

**Lucy-Franzine please do not tell them where we are?**

**me-I am not planning to but yo have to cross paths some day~Oh and did you girls like it?and sorry to all readers if Yukino is OOC or not**

**Yukino-It was awsome!I'll do the discaimer~franzine-chan does not own Fairy Tail but she wished that she does**

**me-yeah next chapter=Misterious Person Revealed~**


	3. Misterious PersonPeople Revealed

**Sorry if I haven't updated for... ,Gomen,gomen, to fiorella-maxine who suggested the StiLuRo I am really really really sorry but please even though it is not a StiLuRo hope you still read this story and I will not YET remove the poll so please vote what you make it up to you I will make this chapter longHere it goes...**

**Chapter 3-Misterious Person or People Revealed**

"Erza,Minerva,Rufus,Kagura,Ultear,Meredy!My childhood friends"Yukino and Lucy shouted as they tackled them to a hug and they fell in the ground.

"Miss Yukino,Miss Lucy what are you doing here?"Rufus asked the 2 girls.

"We came here to see if you and Yuki dated and where's Yuki?"Lucy asked and Rufus and Yukino blushed furiously

"And Lu?"Yukino added

"They are right beside you."Erza said

...

...

.

.

.

.

Blink

...

...

.

.

.

.

Blink.

"Wait!"Lucy and Yukino said and pointed at each other,"You're Yuki/Lu?!"they shouted and nodded after

"I am serious"Rufus said strictly

"Well me too"Lucy said as Rufus blushed redder

"Well,she is joking we are here `cuz..."Yukino exlained after she explained

"So what you're saying is you acted like nerds in your previous school and then you fell in love with the 2 famous boys in the school and you confessed and rejected then, changed school `cuz of broken hearted"Ultear said Lucy and Yukino nodded

"I feel sorry for you"Meredy said frowning while hugging Ultear from behind

"What about you guys?"Yukino asked

_**Lucy's and Yukino's P.o.v**_

"Famous swordswoman"Erza and Kagura said at the same time_'Expected' _we thought

"To learn Tim=e Ark and history"Ultear said_'Not bad' _we thought

"To be with Ultear and to be great in computing and researching"Meredy said_'the first expected and second wow' we _thought

"To be a famous Memory-make man"Rufus said _'Of course' _we thought

"To protect my friends and to be a famous boxer"Minerva said_'Awwww,but that was totally unexpected' _we thought

_**No one's P.o.v**_

While they were having fun at the St. Deams Academy Sting and Rogue are having a misery

**on Sabertail [[-sounds familiar]]Academy **

Sting & Rogue are having a life/death situation(for them).

They knew they were in love but they didn't knew who.

Well their choices are:

.

LLOVE is the word they did not believe.

OOver all of it,they were inlove but shrugged it off.A

VVehicle is where they saw the Lucy and Yukino in a expensive the end it was a

EEpic fail or was too late to discover their feelings.

They they were in love `cuz:

When they said those mean words to them their heart ached and thought of:

Lucy for Sting

Yukino for Rogue.

So that absolutely prove that they were in love and Mira said to them see who's your true love their must see them again and see who's much fun to be with and which heart beats more fast and loud wheen you are with her[[not true I think]]

They even asked Lisanna(with Natsu) and Bisca(with Alzack)if they look in love.

Course they said yes.

But they still didn't believe so they asked Natsu and Alzack what does it feel to fall in love.

Natsu and Alzack said everything they knew on love.

Sting and Rogue gave up.

They...were in love...with...Lucy and Yukino.

On Friday they noticed Yukino and Lucy haven't been going to school they decided to ask Levy on and Rogue

_**Time Skip:On Monday-the day,Lucy and Yukino was re-united by her childhood friends**_

They went to Levy and asked:"Levy where are Lucy and Yukino!?"Sting almost shouted

"Huh?What do you mean?They are just here,hiding,hiding from you"Levy said camly

"Okay thanks for the informa-"Sting said while turning to their class but Rogue pulled Sting's collar

"Liar,"Rogue said,"tell the truth"

" are gone because you!"Levy said

"Tell me it is not true!"Sting said trying hard not to cry

"Can't"Levy said

Months had pass but they still aren't moving on.

A year too until one day...

**Woohoo!Cliff?**

**me-please vote I really need the final of 10 resaults but after the next chapter I promise I will not yet close the poll wil-**

**sting-author please!I beg of you tell me where!**

**me-no not ever and what happened to your cockiness?**

**sting-Oh yeah!The Great Sting Eucliffe shall not beg to anyone!**

**me-(rolls eyes)alright that's it and that's the last staw your grounded in my story!**

**sting-well,Who are you to ground me?And what's the punishment?**

**me-Well I am the author of this story,Franzine Alec A. Concordia and Punishment?(smirks evilly)you will not be included for the next chapter!**

**sting:No!**

**Lucy-hahahahaha!Stingy Bee's not included!Hahahahahaha!**

**sting-(glares at lucy)**

**Lucy-franzine-chan does not own fairy tail if she does(gulps)she'll make StiLuRo couple and franzine I think we better run...**

**Sting-you `cuz I will chase you 2 to death.**

**franzine-on my count 1...run!(runs)**

**Lucy-(runs with franzine)**

**sting-(chases the girls)**

**franzine-(shouts from a far)Sorry for wrong spelling ang grammars!**


	4. notice

**Dear readers,**

**I am so sorry for something...So sorry if my 1st chapter in my 1st story was too fast.I got a lot of complains about it so I was thinking if...:**

**1.I would delete this story...**

**2.I would re-write this story...**

** I will continue this story...**

**If I delete this story I have a new story the one I WILL promise to fiorella that I will make a StiLuRo**

**So,please it is alright if you just put the number in the review...**

**Sorry if I cause to much trouble to you.**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but don't worry I'll update later.**

**Oh and if you are confuse,if it is a Sticy and Rogue x Yukino or Rolu and Sting x ,it is based in poll...**

**and about chapter 3,they were confuse on who they loved so it is based on either Lucy/Yukino ...**

**Maybe you'll know the couples later...**

**So sorry!Gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen!Gomen if this confused you ...this is my first story BUT I really promise that in my 2nd story I will make it better...**

**-franzine-chan**


	5. wow

**I told you guys I woud update the way Sting is grounded for this chapter which means he is not included in this I am so sorry to ask this but...how is the beta thing?Please answer it in the this chapter is going to be a Yukino and Lucy x Rogue..Hai!:**

_**AUTHOR'S P.O.V**_

Lucy and Yukino were now famous and world-known popstars...They are the duo called:Haunted Love & Death which means it can be rockish or a love song...They also sing solo...Many knew their past I meant _EVERYONE_ know 'bout their were about to forget their past but someone always tell when the 2 girls passed by about their past so how will they?

Plus,they will have a concert in Sabertail on the day after tomorrow,they practice real hard for them ...

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

We have 2 and 1 songs like:1 for band,2 for Yuki,2 for me but to be honest...We are still inlove with them...[[A/N:Shoot!Now you know the coupes]]I am still with Rogue and Yukino with that "Stinging Buzz" you know who I mean...

_**Time Skip:after 2 days,30 minutes before their concert in Sabertail**_

_**Yukino's P.O.V**_

We are nervous of our 8th concert,don't know why...

We are gettin' ready for our concert,like: putting some make-up,wearing properly our 'newly-designed' clothes and lettin' the people do whatever that maches our dress

Now,this is how we look for the band:[[ here: file:/C:/Users/franzine/Pictures/for% _picture_standard_artists_naru_nanao_colorful_cand y_pot!_254633_nat_  (Reminder:Lucy=pink,Yukino=blue)]]

After 28 mins we heard:

"Ladies and gentleman this is what you have waited for the band:'Haunted Love & Death!'.Let's welcome our former students: Lucy and Yukino"

_**No one's P.O.V**_

When someone announced their name,they entered the elevator to the stage

"Hello guys hope you like the songs!"Lucy said obviously super happy to be there

"& hope you still remember us!"Yukino said smiling

(Yukino=underline,**Lucy=bold and underline**_**,both=italic,bold,underline)**_

There's a fire starting in heart,

**Reaching a fever peach and it's bringing me out the dark**

Finally,I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me and I'll lay you're shit there

See how I leave with the every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever peach and it's bringing me out te dark

_**The scars of my heart reminds me of us**_

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**_

_**The scars of your love they leave me breathless**_

_**I can't help feeling...**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You have my heart inside your hand**_

_**But you played it to the beat**_

**Baby I have no story to be told **

**But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn**

Think of me in the depths of your despair

**Making a home down there**

**It remind you of the home we shared**

_**The scars of your love reminds us of us**_

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**_

_**The scars of your love they leave me breathless**_

_**I can't have feelin'...**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You have my heart inside your hand**_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You have my heart inside your hand**_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

_**Throw your soul through every open door**_

_**Count your blessing to what you look for**_

_**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**_

_**You pay me back in kind and reap what just you sow**_

**We could've had it all**

We could've had it all

_**It all,it all**_

_**We could've had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You have my heart inside your hand**_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

_**We could've had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You have my heart inside your hand**_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

(Rolling in the deep by Adele)

Then the red curtains covered them to dress up

"Yukino be fast you'll be the first to be solo"their mananger

Yukino:( file:/C:/Users/franzine/Pictures/for% _wallpaper_standard_artists_nagi_ryou_disconnected _154396_nisec_  )and has 6 inches heels

The curtains opened reaviling me in the middle and I sang:

_**Today we met frozen I held my breath right from the start I knew that I found a home in my**_

_**Heart**_

_**Beats fast colors and Promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid**_

_**To fall **_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubts **_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow ,**_

_**1 step closer,**_

_**I have died everyday **_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more...**_

_**Time stand still beauty and all she is**_

_**I will be brave I will not let an easy take away...**_

_**Standing in front of me every breath **_

_**Every hour has come to days**_

_**One step closer,**_

_**I have died everyday,**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more...**_

_**All along I believe I would find you **_

_**Time has brought hard to me I have loved you,**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I loved you for a thousand more...**_

_**I love you for a thousand more...**_

_**One step closer,**_

_**I have died everyday,**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more...**_

_**All along I believe I would find you **_

_**Time has bought hard to me I have loved you **_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

_**(thousand yrs-Christin Perry)**_

_**Yellow daimonds in the light**_

_**And we're standing side by side**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine**_

_**What it takes to come alive**_

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_

_**But I gotta let it go**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**(instrumental already)**_

_**Shine a light through an open door**_

_**Love and life I will divide**_

_**Turn away `cuz I need you more**_

_**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**_

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_

_**But I gotta let it go**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**Yellow daimonds in the light**_

_**And we're standing side by side**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**(a little instrumental)**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**(we found love-rihanna)**_

Yuki bowed

The curtains covered her saw Lucy( file:/C:/Users/franzine/Pictures/for% _picture_standard_artists_kazuharu_kina_video_game s_kaku_san_sei_million_arthur_a_new_kind_of_idol!_ 254586_nat_  )

The red curtains__open reaviling Lucy in the little left and began to sing:

_**(opening music)**_

_**Superstar,Where you from,how's it going,I know you gotta clue,what you're doing?**_

_**you can play brand new to the other chicks out there**_

_**But I what you are,what are,baby**_

_**Look at you,Gettin more than just a re-up baby you**_

_**Got all the puppets with there strings up**_

_**Fakin' like a good one,But I can call'em like I see'em**_

_**I know what you are,what'cha are baby,**_

_**Womanizer,woman-womanizer**_

_**You're a womanizer**_

_**Oh womanizer,oh you're a womanizer,baby,you-you-you are,you-you-you are**_

_**womanizer,womanizer,womanizer**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**'spoken'You got me goin',Your oh so charmin',But I can't do it**_

_**Womanizer,Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**'spoken'you say I'm crazy,I got you're crazy,You're nothing but a womanizer**_

_**Daddy-o,you got a swagger of a champion too bad for you**_

_**You just can't find a companion,I guess when you have one too many,makes it hard**_

_**It could be easy,who you are that's just who you are,baby**_

_**Lolipop,must mistake your the sucker to think that I could be a victim,not another**_

_**Say it,play it how you wanna but no way I'm ever gonna fall for you,never you,baby**_

_**Womanizer,woman-womanizer**_

_**You're a womanizer**_

_**Oh womanizer,oh you're a womanizer,baby**_

_**you-you-you are,you-you-you are**_

_**womanizer,womanizer,womanizer**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**'spoken'You got me goin',Your oh so charmin',But I can't do it**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**'spoken'you say I'm crazy,I got you're crazy,You're nothing but a womanizer**_

_**Maybe if we both live in a different world(womanizer 4x)it would be all good and maybe I could be ya girl but I can't `cuz we dont you**_

_**Womanizer,woman-womanizer**_

_**You're a womanizer**_

_**Oh womanizer,oh you're a womanizer,baby,you-you-you are,you-you-you are**_

_**womanizer,womanizer,womanizer**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**'spoken'You got me goin',Your oh so charmin',But I can't do it**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**'spoken'you say I'm crazy,I got you're crazy,You're nothing but a womanizer**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**Boy,don't try to front,I-I know just-just what you are-ah-ah**_

_**Womanizer,woman-womanizer**_

_**You're a womanizer**_

_**Oh womanizer,oh you're a womanizer,baby**_

_**(womanizer-britney spears)**_

Lucy got her guitar to play it and sing for the next song she started:

_**Chest to chest,nose to nose,palm to palm,we were always just that close**_

_**Wrist to wrist,toe to toe,lips that just a like insde of a rose**_

_**So how come when I reach out my fingers,it feels like more than distance between us**_

_**In this California Kingbed when 10,000 miles apart well I bet California wishing on these stars from your heart for me**_

_**My California king**_

_**Eye to eye,cheek to cheek,side by side,you were sleeping next to me**_

_**Arm to arm,dusk to dawn,with the curtains drawn and a little night on the shits**_

_**So how come when I reach out my fingers,it feels like more than distance between us**_

_**In this California Kingbed when 10,000 miles apart well I bet California wishing on these stars from your heart for me**_

_**(guitar instrumental)**_

_**Just when I felt giving up on us,turn around and gave 1 last touch **_

_**That made everything feel better**_

_**Even then my eyes got wetter**_

_**So confuse wanna ask you if you love me, But I don't wanna feel so weak,**_

_**Maybe I'm in California kingbed**_

_**In this California Kingbed when 10,000 miles apart well I bet California wishing on these stars from your heart for me,My California King...**_

_**My California king...**_

_**In this California Kingbed when 10,000 miles apart well I bet California wishing on these stars from your heart for me**_

Then,the curtains cover again and when it opened Yukino was beside Lucy ready to they bow Rogue was in the front row and was pushed by someone to go to the stage and when he is there,they began shoutedb like:

"Kiss!Kiss!Kiss"the crowds shouted

Yukino blushed 5 shades of red;Lucy,20 shades;21 shades is Rogue

After what they did was unexpected,

Lucy and Yukino kissed Rogue on the cheeks at the same time not know someone is watching full of jealousy

_**Done!**_

**me-don't forget to reveiw pls. Iam doing this fast I don't own ft**


	6. freak out & coming back?

**So sorry guys...You see I was grounded for 2 to play on my cellphone and loptop...I love you guys!Thanks for the pms and reveiws...I love it I coud be forever smiling...Getting on:**

_**Author's P.O.V**_

After they went home which means concert done,4 certain people has been,...no 6...I mean 10 yes ten people are freaking see who?If not skip to/wait for the next chapter...Let's go to the 2 K?

**to a 2 expected(or not)people:**

"What the H man?!"Sting said

"Not my fault the school knows about how we reject the girls and-..."Rogue said

'What the heck!Why did Yukino kissed Rogue in the cheek?'Sting thought,'Wait why Yukino only not Lucy?Does that mean I like her?I like the one and only Yu-ki-no Agu-ri-a'

"Right,and I love the one and only Lucy Heartfilia"Rogue uninterestedly said."What the?!"Sting aparently Sting said it out loud...

"Well?Is it true bro?"

"Yes I like...no... love the one and only Lucy"Rogue said

**TO the other 2:(Still author's P.O.V)**

"Uh!Why didn't Sting show up?!"Yukino complained

"Remember...he was grounded by the author?"Lucy asked

"Of course,but it should be Sting who I gave the peck of kiss"Yukino calmed down

"Shhhhh!Remember there is a good thing and a bad thing..."Lucy said

"Oh yeah the good thing is Aquarius will not tease anymore and the bad thing~-shivers-~"

"Lucy-chan!Yukino-chan!Welcome back"someone said

"~-screams-~It's Dan Straight!"The 2 girls said and runs

Dan was chasing the 2 girls for a while now until...

Until!Mwahahahahaha!Anyways getting back:

Dan was chasing the 2 girls for a while now until...Kagura and Ultear came

"You brat how man times have I told you to stay away from Lucy & Yukino?"Ultear said

"50 and 1st"Dan answered boredly and uninterested

"You bastard!"Ultear said

"You jerk!"Kagura said

The 2 attacked the boy which took only 2 mins he got beaten up badly

"Thank you girls"The 2 singers thanked Ultear and Kagura using a hug

"Welcome"

"Dan!Do you honestly think that we don't like someone and we like you never ganna happen" Lu and Yuki said

The 4 girls walked off...They started to have a conservation:

"So who do you like girls?"Kagura and Ultear asked

"Apperanty,we still like we still like 'the boys'"the other 2 replied

_**Yukino's P.O.V**_

"I think we should talk to you guys..."I said looking at Lucy with saddend eyes

Lucy nodded

"~-takes a deep breath-~All of you in our house...Ultear-san please find Meredy,Kagura please find Erza,Yukino please find Rufus,I'll go find Minerva"

_**Time skip:after they found who they are finding for they went to Lucy's and Yukino's house;**_

_**:after Lu and Yuki made snacks[still Yukino's P.O.V]**_

"Okay,we had fun with you guys this year but..."I said

"We a-are l-leaving i-in 2 w-weeks-s"Lucy said,broke up crying

Our childhood friends were -san,Kagura-san,Rufus,Erza-san & Ultear-san tried to ramain strong but the girls I mentioned broke up a few Meredy wasn't holding back tears at all...

I wiped my tears away and told them:"Cheer up guys it is not like we are not going to see you again we promise we will visit you"

"Or you could join us..."Lucy said.

"Of course I will who's going to protect you?"Erza asked

"I will"Rufus said

Everyone was shocked but I just hugged him.

"-~sigh~-Fine we will too"Minerva and Kagura said

"I won't-"Ultear said and was cut off by a "Gray Fullbuster is there" from Lucy.

I saw Rufus smirk...

"I changed my mind I will come"Ultear said

"She sure does know everyones secrets and weaknesses,ne?"I asked him

"That is what I like about Miss Heartfillia as a friend and I like Miss Minerva"Rufus said

"If Ultear is coming I am too"Meredy said

"So,you finnaly move on,ne?"I asked he nodded.

"Guys we have bad news,we kissed Rogue on the cheek in the part of the concert Sting was there full of jealousy which didn't go unnotice by them,they were there too"Lucy said

"So does that mean they study in there?"Rufus asked

"From the looks of it yes"Erza-san said

"We have to keep an eye on them or just Lu and Yuki"Min-san said

"When?"Kagura asked

"The day after tomorrow"Lucy said

_**Author' P.O.V**_

nOW that,that's done Let's go to the other 4,k?:

_**to the other 4:**_

"Grrrrrrrrr!I bet Sting-kun wishes he was the one who got kissed by Yukino and Lucy"the 1st girl said

"I'll get everything what Lucy and Yukino has"the 2nd girl said

"~-~-sigh~-~-I really like the 2 boys seeing 1 of them kiss my enimies..."3rd girl said

"Don't worry we'll get our revenge for taking my Rogue-kun"4th girl said

"What'da mean yours you mean ours,Jessamyn"the 3rd girl corrected

"Yeah,yeah what ever you say Violet"Jessamyn,the 4th girl said to the 3rd girl,Violet

"I want Sting-kun so badly that I want to-"the 1st girl said

"Yeah we get it Brittney"the 2nd girl said

"No one asked for your advice,Rea"the 1st girl,Brittney said to the Rea the 2nd girl

**[[A/N:how to pronounce Rea's name:Ri or Re-ya]]**

Okay now that's done let's skip it to the night k?Oh,and at Yukino and Lucy:

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

wE are playing are phones quietly and I started to have a coservation with Yukino

"So...Yukino I was wondering should we make a new name?"

"Your choice but I won't"

"Well,I will then my name is Lulu Blossom,my last name will be a mystery;my name symbolizes the wig I bought,my name should be Blossom since my hair is pink,permanently"

"Why would you change your name Lu?"

"You know for fans,(smirks)to see how Rogue loves me"

"Well,call me Kattlyn Zia just like you has a mysterious past,no wig just contacs and glasses"

"Let's tell them tomorrow"

With that we ended the conservation...I had a text message:

**To: Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**From: EmoRogue**

**Hey `bout we hang out tomorrow?**

**To:EmoRogue**

**From:Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**Rogue?Is that you?Rogue Cheney?If you are him sorry I can't...How did you know my number anyways?**

**To:Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**From:EmoRogue**

**Yes this is ?Because love finds it's ways...I guessed **

I giggled which causes Yukino to look at me weirdly and smiled I smiled back at her.

**To:EmoRogue**

**From:Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**Cause you'll see me in a week...How did you know my numbers?How many times did you guessed?**

**To:Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**From:EmoRogue**

**It is because I know you love stars so the patern are the 's the first beleive me or not I don't care**

**To:EmoRogue**

**From:Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**Well,don't worry I beleive in you...Oh and you might not notice me there**

**To:Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**From:EmoRogue**

**I don't get you**

**No one's P.O.V**

Meanwhile on Yukino...phone ringing song playing:

**I threw a wish in the well**

**Don't ask me I'll never tell**

**I look to you as I fell but now your in my way**

**Your stare was holdin' Ripped jeans skin was showin'**

**Hot night-**

**"Hello Yukino the popstar at you service"**

**"Ah Yukino~"**

**"Sting?Is that-"**

**"Yup it's me"**

**"When did you get my number?Where did you get my number?More importantly,HOW did you get my number?"**

**"Wanna chillax?a couple of minutes(Rogue echoed:Or hours)fine a couple of hours,from no one in particular,I guessed"**

**"Convinced so why did you call?"**

**"Um not obvious?Here's the thing:wanna hang out tomorrow?...Here's the words:I missed you already in only hours...Here's the point:when will we see each other again?"**

**"Here's the answers in but we will meet eachother in a week,although I know you won't notice me...Really?...and again in a week...good night I am tired"**

**"Good night sweet dreams when I said it,it means about me"**

**"Whatever night(hangs up)"**

On the texts :

**To:EmoRogue**

**From:Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**Good night Rogue I'm am sleepy**

**To:Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**From:EmoRogue**

**Good night**

**To:EmoRogue**

**From:Lucy's_Star_Gazing**

**Night**

2 days after...

Lucy and her friends are now new in the school they got their schedule and had the same schedule;what they don't know is that Rogue and Sting has the same schedule too.

**A time when Sting,Rogue,Lucy and Yukino saw each other:**

It was silent...

"Why do feel like I know you?I'm Sting"Sting asked

"I don't know I'm Zia"Yukino/Zia said

"I'm Blossom"Lucy/Blossom said

"Rogue"

And so schoolbell rings

**Done!**

**Me:Sorry...I've been a bad author(cries)**

**Lucy:Franzine-san does not own Fairy Tail only Brittney,Violet and the others I forgot**

**Yukino:She means Jessamyn and Rea**

**me:(sobs)**

**Sting:Stop crying you baka author!**

**Yukino:Please franzine stop crying**

**Me:(wipes tears)Well thank you I'll grant you a wish**

**Yukino:I know your planning Sting to kiss me in the next chap but can you wait 2 more chap?**

**Me:wish granted well I have the perfect plan for rolu and I'll think how you 2 can get the kiss since Rogue is smart I already have something**

**Rogue:Thanks**

**Lucy:I have a bad feeling 'bout this**

**Sting:Are you implying I'm stupid?**

**Me:(nods)bye R & r pls(goes reading another fanfic)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(sobs)sorry but...this story will be DISCONTINUED**_

_**Look on the bright sides I'll write or type a much better one but first I have to make the stiluro story first,(note: after one week I'll delete this story)**_

Here is what I am going to do:

REWRITE!_!RE-write!_!re-write!_Re-write!_

_**P.S.:After the story I will do it**_

_**(crying)(sobs)(sniff)**_


End file.
